In the field of substrate processing, improvements in substrate handling speed and reliability can translate into significant cost savings, and improved substrate quality. Likewise, a reduction in footprint (i.e., the projected floor space occupied by a processing system), and/or a reduction in equipment cost and complexity may result in reduced cost per substrate processed. Accordingly, substrate processing systems that improve throughput speed, reduce equipment cost and complexity and/or reduce the potential for substrates to be exposed to particles are desired.